Key Party
by blueeyedkunoichi
Summary: Genma's parties never did disappoint and though the gatherings were always entertaining they usually came with a twist. When two reserved shinobi are coerced into attending a themed gathering for their own benefit they learn that keys not only unlock doors but indulgent opportunities. KakashixOC. Mature audience only please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**A/N: All thoughts are in ****_italics_****; all breaks in scenes are separated by []**

[]

"Hey Kakashi!"

The silver haired nin turned hearing his voice as he stepped out of the Hokage tower. "Yo."

"Back in town I see," the senbon wielding shinobi grinned.

"Yeah, just got back."

Genma gave him a nod and cut to the quick. "So... it's uh… been awhile since you've been out."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He knew Genma always believed it necessary for a shinobi to have a regular outlet for their serious occupation and had a feeling an explanation for seeking him out was about to be revealed. He was a little taken back by Genma leading the conversation in this direction so abruptly but quickly recovered. "I didn't know you were keeping track."

"Well ya know, I try to keep a good friend in mind. You need to get out, have some fun." Genma held his arms out to his sides trying to be as convincing as possible. "There's gonna be a party tonight, just thought I'd let you know." Hearing Kakashi exhale he knew what was coming next, a nonchalant 'I'll think about it,' and then he would skip out of the event. Attempting to change his friends mind, Genma grinned and added a subdued threat. "I, uh, heard Guy has been looking for you lately, something about a challenge."

Kakashi dropped his head not believing Genma would stoop this low just for his presence at a party. "Really Genma, has it come to this? I'll think about it ok."

Genma opened his mouth in rebuttal but didn't have the chance to voice his opinion. Seeming to be right on cue, Guy appeared from around a street corner. Genma couldn't have planned a better meeting by chance. Seeing his rival, Guy picked up his pace toward the duo. "Kakashi, finally you're back! I've had a great idea about a contest for a few days now your nin dogs can swim and I have Ningame we usually only involve ourselves in a challenge but I thought what the heck the more the merrier a water race that's what I'm thinking!" The words just spilled out of his mouth, not bothering to take a breath he wound up gasping.

Dumbfounded by Guy's latest idea and self- induced hyperventilation, Kakashi looked over to Genma, closed his eye and gave a slight nod "You said eight right?"

"I'll give you leeway with the time but I'll be expecting you." Genma grinned as he turned, "Hey Guy, ya know I thought I heard about an important mission the Hokage had come across his desk. I believe he was looking for an exceptional shinobi that would fit the necessary requirements to assure it's success."

Guy's head snapped toward him, "A daring mission in need of a skilled shinobi," he stood up straight striking his best nice guy pose. "No need to look any further I'm the man for the job."

"Great, I'm sure the Hokage will want to get the mission underway as soon as possible." Genma put a hand on his shoulder and turned pushing the spastic ninja toward the tower. Speaking over his own he reminded Kakashi about the RSVP, "Eight o'clock Kakashi, at the flat."

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet having second thoughts about declining Guy's proposed challenge. If the party was at Genma's there was no telling what he had in mind.

[]

"You really need to get over him, how long has it been now like 3 months? C'mon there's a party tonight, just what you need, you've been wound kinda tight lately." Anko encouraged her friend to move on from her last relationship. The fierce kunoichi never liked her boyfriend anyway, but then again Anko preferred not being tied down as she believed it would get in the way of any fun. Life was too short to be so limited. "Don't worry you'll know everybody there it'll be fun."

Emi looked over at her friend and began hesitantly, "I guess… I can try. We were together for so long I don't think I remember how to be single." Emi was the exact opposite of Anko and though she always admired her friend's free spirit she was much more reserved and played it safe tripping over her many inhibited choices, including her love life.

"Ugh, Emi just let go, seriously I'm telling you this party will help you loosen up a bit. Don't be such a prude for once in your life and do something unexpected."

Having her reservations, Emi finally gave in from irritation. "Ok, ok, I'll go!"

"That's the spirit, now let's get you dressed!" Anko knew that if she got her all fired up the agreement would be more likely.

Though Emi did not lack in intelligence she usually gave in when Anko pushed the right buttons. In this case she only agreed because Anko had backed her into a corner, but there was no turning back now, yes meant yes, no outs. Emi exhaled with a nod "Alright."

Anko grinned with the victory over her perceptive friend knowing Emi wasn't exactly easy to outwit, but by playing the best friend card she forced the clever kunoichi to give in for her own benefit. The dark haired girl headed for the closet and after flinging open the doors walked in and began rifling through it. Clothing went flying everywhere, Emi had to step back in order to avoid the barrage. "What the hell Emi there's mostly uniforms in here."

"That's not true," the hazel eyed brunette pushed back, "there are a few dresses and other things in there."

Anko sometimes had a hard time being subtle and started in on Emi by pulling out one of the only dresses to make an example. "This is not what I consider a 'little black dress'."

"Well it's black, and I can wear it to any occasion."

"Yeah like a funeral. Tsh, Emi there's nothing in here. I had a feeling once I opened the closet and saw all your uniforms front and center that this was a lost cause. Ugh lets go," Anko spun Emi around and pushed her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. C'mon we've got no time to spare, the party starts at eight."

[]

Anko stood in the doorway of the dressing room, switched her weight to one side and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Emi but you're hopeless."

"Anko," she sighed dejected by her friends comment.

"Hey, hey don't worry, I'll help you."

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Ugh, you are not going to get any attention wearing that. But… this is your lucky day. While you were changing I took it upon myself to find something, uh, more pleasing to the eye."

"Oh… ok?" Emi worried about where this was headed. Considering Anko's tone and pauses, actually thinking about how she should say things instead of impulsively spitting them out, most likely it wasn't going to be within her range of comfort.

The spirited kunoichi shoved an armful of clothing into her chest. "Here put these on." Being on the receiving end of a confused, blank stare, Anko followed up with a smile and a nod, "Trust me." She took one step backward closing the changing room door with force rattling the hinges.

Emi removed the first outfit and slipped on Anko's choices. Only minutes later, there was a banging on the door, "Let's go, it's nearly eight." Almost as if she planned it perfectly with no time to think about what she had on or change into something else the hyper jounin started in on her again putting her own touches on Emi's appearance once she came back into sight. "Emi c'mon, why would you hide all of your assets." Anko showed no shame, pushing Emi's breasts up and together fitting the strapless top tightly, making her cleavage ridiculously apparent. Seeing the shock from the whirlwind she created, Anko backed off a bit relieving some the tension on Emi's chest. "Well, I guess we can't have them falling out, we have to leave something to the imagination don't we," she gave a wink with a mischievous smile. They stepped up to the counter paid for the clothing and Anko ushered her friend out the door before pulling her through the streets to the party.

[]

Lounging like a lump on his couch Kakashi stared up at the ceiling. He had attempted to relax after his mission but given this evening's upcoming event he just couldn't get comfortable enough to unwind. The jounin lifted his head and looked over to the clock on the adjacent wall. "Humph, close to 8, time for a shower and then I'll head out I suppose." He reluctantly pealed his body off the cushion and headed for the bathroom.

The silver haired shinobi leaned on the wall in front of him with outstretched arms staring down at the drain of the shower stall watching the water swirl around the perforated plate. He let the hot water run over his back and shoulders helping to loosen up the sore muscles after his last mission and hoped it would wash away some of the tension that had developed since the afternoon meeting with Genma. This party wasn't exactly on his list of things to do before the bandana clad shinobi sought him out but he reluctantly accepted the invitation. "One night of just the involuntary actions of existence would have been nice." Kakashi envisioned sinking into the mattress of his bed and drifting off to sleep, he even contemplated skipping the time spent with his little paper companion but now a social gathering had been thrown in their place.

His extra-long shower used most of the hot water and as it began to cool Kakashi turned the knob cringing from a deafening squeak. "Ugh I really need to get that fixed." He made an attempt on his regular appearance by shaving his face, then again the only person who would actually see it was the one staring back at him, but at least he felt more comfortable. Turning his head from side to side he checked for any stubble that may have been missed. Finally satisfied with the result the jounin pulled on a change of clothing and made his way out the door.

He stopped on the door step and looked up, "It's cloudy tonight, humid, a sign of rain. Even so I'll take the long way." Sliding his hands into his pockets the jounin took one step down onto the street and headed off to the party, in the opposite direction.

Thinking deeply was never hard for him, his mind seemed to fall there quite often in fact, usually when either the past caught up to him or the current situation required such. Tonight's thoughts were centered on self-talk. After all, a life of personal solitude didn't allow for a confidante. He fought with the thought of his forced RSVP, Kakashi was beginning to think that swimming with his nin-dogs, a giant turtle and a shinobi clad in green spandex was more appealing than making an appearance at a party thrown by Genma. Most likely it would involve some kind of adult rated activity and although he had participated in the past it wasn't quite his scene anymore.

Nights of binge drinking to forget the past and numb the present were over. Likewise, the hormone induced actions of youth in combination with the same circumstances had lost their luster. He thought better of himself now and had more respect for those he came in contact with. Kakashi had put those reckless years behind him. He had friends and people genuinely cared for him. He loved the village, lived for it and would fight to protect those within it doing what was necessary now living by his reconstructed ninja way. Though a shinobi, he was still human and learning from his life experiences made him humble. Maybe spending time with his comrades wouldn't be so bad. Even though Genma's party plans weren't actually Kakashi's idea of relaxation, he made a promise and that promise he would keep.

[]

The kunoichi duo was soon walking up the stairs to one of the large flats in Konoha. Anko could hardly contain herself, brimming with excitement just by having her friend in tow. In fact the hyper jounin hadn't stopped talking since they left the clothing store. Upon their arrival Emi looked around wondering where they were. The apartment seemed familiar but Emi couldn't discern the actual building in the darkness. The stage of the new moon didn't allow for natural lighting and the street lamps were dim on that side of town further impairing her vision.

Anko pounded hard on the door, the partition between in and out provided a buffer muffling music, voices and laughter and the girl wanted to be heard. The door opened revealing a buzzing atmosphere. Anko burst in pulling Emi through the door "We have arrived!"

Genma greeted the spastic young kunoichi as he stepped aside nearly avoiding a collision. "Hey Anko here for the party, or is the party here for you?"

She rolled her eyes on his reception though it was the truth. When Anko got going often the party was taken to a new level. "Awesome, beer at the door, parties at the flat never disappoint."

"And who do we have here?" Genma focused on the woman behind her with an ear to ear grin.

"Really Shiranui, that's Emi I'm sure you know her, she is in and out of the Hokage's office after all." Anko twisted off the top of two brown bottles, handing one to the shy girl. "C'mon Emi let's find a seat somewhere."

The brunette got out a quick hello before being drug across the room toward an open spot on the couch.

Genma watched the two weave through the group of people_. Emi huh, can't say I ever noticed her. _ "Humph," he grinned rolling the senbon to the opposite side of his mouth, "who knew a uniform could hide all that."

[]

Kakashi finally turned down the street leading to the flat. _I'll show up, blend into the crowd and slip out later on.__Easy as that._With each footstep drawing him closer, each moment replayed past events. Genma's parties never ended without one gender accompanying the other, 'somewhere'. The theme wasn't always the same but the body guard liked to keep it interesting.

Kakashi thought about past gatherings; heavy drinking and women, a dynamite combo, almost always having a climatic end. It wasn't necessarily a bad memory, actually it was kind of arousing; the attention from women who practically would step over each other to be with him, and they were in no shortage. The high that it brought after the fact, not only was there a pleasurable release it was a small outlet for his stressful life. However, it wasn't long lived and the slide down from the euphoric rendezvous left him empty somewhat. He understood why, though a relationship was completely out of the question and he was fine with just feeding the primal need.

Finally finding the bottom stair Kakashi stopped and looked up at the flat on the second floor. He exhaled before taking another step, _Can't remember the last time I've been here. I wonder what crazy idea he has planned for tonight.__Whatever it is I'm sure it will take some effort to get out of it, if I can._

[]

Emi looked around taking in the party. Anko was right she knew everyone, though they were acting out of character; but then again this gathering wasn't meant to be serious. Interested in the guest list Emi would glance over as each visitor came in the door. She enjoyed seeing her comrades out of their element and it was quite amusing to see their behaviors.

Being the clever kunoichi she was, it wasn't long before she noticed something bizarre, a strange pattern. Near the front door of the apartment Genma kept an opaque container. As women would enter he greeted them flirtatiously, after all it was Genma. The men however were prompted to deposit something in the container upon their arrival. Unable to see the object well from a distance, she squinted hoping to catch a better look. Unfortunately the room was just too populated with guests to get a clear line of vision. She turned her head slightly toward her energetic friend in hopes that she hadn't already noticed Emi's attention had drifted away from her. Anko was hell bent on breaking Emi out of her rut and she thought this party was just the thing to do it.

Emi heard the door open once again and decided to try one more time to make out the object in question. One shinobi entered placing the object in the container quickly. Frustration set in missing the item yet again. In a huff she turned her attention away from the doorway.

"Do you always leave the door open when you have a party?" a voice came from the behind the most recent visitor. "If you weren't part of the military they'd fine you for disturbing the peace."

"Hey Kakashi! You actually showed up."

"I guess I felt that I owed you from earlier."

Emi glanced back over hearing the cheerful welcome and noticed the silver haired nin standing near the doorway. Her heart fluttered a bit. There was always just something about him, but then again half the women in the village felt the same way. It almost seemed strange, they were both members of the military for a long time now yet neither had ever spoken a word to the other. Though long ago Emi decided he was way out of her league so she avoided any form of contact worried her words would get jumbled or she would do something humiliating looking like a fool and Emi couldn't handle bearing that. The girl had a mind like a steel trap; memories were relived in real time. She was content to admire Kakashi from afar and even though she blocked interaction between them, he was still nice to dream about.

Genma pointed to the container making Kakashi roll his eye annoyed, "Ugh, really."

"Hey, you showed up didn't you? Now chough up your key. It's not like you haven't been to one of these before."

He exhaled, "I know." _So much for getting out of it._

Anko tore Emi's attention away from the doorway just before Kakashi reluctantly placed his key into the container. "Shots for everyone!" Each person in the vicinity grabbed a shot glass from the fiery kunoichi and she held up a bottle of clear liquid that she had tucked under her arm. "You first Emi."

"Um, ok." Under Anko's watchful eye, and a little peer pressure, Emi put the small glass up to her lips, opened her mouth and threw back her head downing the shot.

"Yesss! Time to let lose my friend, put the past behind and enjoy the moment!" She filled the glasses up again, "Here we go round two!"

Understanding it was useless to fight the feisty girl when she was at the hub of attention, Emi just went with the flow trying her best to take Anko's advice attempting to let go as the party moved on into the night.

[]

On the other side of the room Kakashi set himself up in a corner taking in the party trying to make the best of his situation. He analyzed the guests, their actions, reactions and affections toward each other. The man never could completely tune out of his shinobi mindset. Though tonight he was drinking, not a common occurrence for the seasoned jounin but after polishing off a few brown bottles thoughts grew less scrutinizing and he became more open, almost to the point of actually enjoying himself without reservation. It had been a long time since he allowed himself recreation and tonight his actions seemed to be taking him down a road not traveled since long ago, freedom from his reserved nature. Maybe tonight dramatizing a role of his own making would be more appealing than reading a book from cover to cover.

Finally making the decision to partake in the event, Kakashi studied each woman throughout the evening; voices, faces, the scent of their perfume, anything that would allow him to determine their identity. Being a key party, one of them would come calling later that evening and he wanted to know whom he could possibly expect. In order to be mask free and enjoy the after-party activities he would cloak his home in darkness, confirming her identity could make the situation more comfortable. There were many people in the room and trying to survey all female guests proved to be difficult, though knowing the conclusion of the night would be well worth the effort, filling in the lead female character of the storyline was just as important to bring about a climatic end.

[]

"May I have your attention," Genma moved to the middle of the room. "Alright everyone, time for the reason you are all here."

Emi's eyebrows knitted together in thought noting he was holding the container present at the door.

"Ladies, here they are, you know what to do." Genma set it out on the table in front of Emi, Anko and all other woman that had gathered around. "Gents, that's your cue, have a safe trip home and hopefully a pleasurable evening." He gave a chuckle through his devilish smile.

The women reached in, each pulling out a key.

Emi leaned over, "Anko what's going on?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, this is a key party."

"Key party?"

"Yep."

"Oh Kami, I didn't sign up for this." Though Emi herself had never been to one, being an adult as well as a shinobi she knew what they were all about.

Emi got up to leave but Anko pulled her back down to the couch. "Oh no, you agreed to come willingly," she herself reached in for a key. "Look the last one's yours."

The brunette flopped back on the couch putting the heel of her hand up to her head, "Ugh what did I get myself into."

"Go to the address on the key, see you later." Her friend waived with a smirk and headed out the door.

Emi stared at the container as it sat on the table. Exhaling, she finally reached in grabbing the key relieved no one was there to watch. Hearing giggling coming from down the hall she decided leaving was best. Emi didn't want to know who picked out Genma's key and though the stories that had given him his reputation sparked a curiosity, she had no interest in seeing it first-hand.

[]

Emi walked out of the flat key in hand, made a slow descent of the stairs and read the address once reaching the bottom. Peering out from under the buildings overhang she sighed, it had started raining sometime during the party and water rushed down the edges of the cobblestone streets. Making out the street signs through the mist she noted the destination wasn't far from the flat. The rain could possibly give a reason to just go home, though a light sprinkle wouldn't necessarily give a good excuse. Yet Emi still teetered back and forth on her decision. "Should I? Only one person would know if I didn't show up, and they really wouldn't even know it was me." Thinking deeply brought truth; a disgusted expression spread across her face and a heavy exhale exposed her irritation on yet again another cowardly decision. "No. I said I would try to move on so I'm going." The brunette attempted to channel her friend's zealous personality, "Unexpected… I can do this." Emi found a bit of courage, nodded and turned heading off to find the owner of the key.

[]

Emi arrived at the doorstep somewhat damp from the mist that fell from the sky. _Thank kami for waterproof mascara, hopefully I won't look like a drowned raccoon._ The red entry door seemed to stare back at her while she stood motionless on the front step. She took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair in hopes that her appearance wasn't to disheveled. Knocking twice, Emi slid the key in the lock, turned the knob and pushed the door open. Peering in, the kunoichi spoke in a soft voice, "Hello?"

Silence.

Pushing it open a bit more she stepped in. The apartment didn't feel empty but yet there was no sound and as the door closed the light from the street lamps disappeared, blackness consuming everything. Her heart raced with an unnerving anticipation; an unfamiliar apartment, a man she didn't know with unknown intentions shrouded in the blanket of darkness. Emi pressed her back up against the door, a defensive reaction given her trade. "Hello?"

"I see you are cautious, playing hard to get?" A voice from far across the room interrupted the silence.

Emi's hand gripped the door knob behind, slightly startled with a shallow inhale.

He moved forward, ready to begin this dance he had done many times before, though feeling such apprehension and hearing her fidgeting with the knob of the door he stopped somewhat confused. "You've not done this before?"

"Yes," the word shot out trying to put up a front, however the truth was soon admitted in embarrassment about her inexperience to something normally done by fellow shinobi. "Well… um… no."

Disappointment surmounted, fortunately the darkness masked facial expressions and body posture. The only thing Kakashi would have to hide was the tone of his voice. This visit lacked the coveted erotic ambiance; it seemed she wouldn't be forward like his previous visitors that had attended such a party.

He had pushed himself to go to Genma's, focused hard on shutting down his shinobi disposition and allowed the casing that surrounded him to open finally letting those primal unadulterated needs kept so deep inside to surface. After all that effort it seemed nothing would come of it. Kakashi gave her an out, "If you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to go through with anything, I won't make you. I'm not that kind of guy."

Emi exhaled softly, he had taken some of the pressure off her.

"You sound relieved."

His voice was further away this time, "A bit." Though he tried to hide it she had noticed his disappointed tone, "But don't take it personally it's just well uh… not exactly why I showed up to the party tonight, I didn't expect to be um… oh never mind."

"You can stay or you can go. What happens during a key party stays at a key party." He laid out the cardinal rule.

"Oh. Ok." Now the disappointment was quite apparent. _Way to go Emi you completely blue balled him._ She tried to shake off her cowardice and tried hard to switch her position to one more fitting of the occasion. Anko's words echoed in her head 'don't be such a prude for once in your life and do something unexpected'. Even though her friend wasn't present the memory was enough to push the brunette's buttons. Emi made an attempt, if it didn't work he had already given her an out, she really didn't have anything to lose. She thought about the meeting, this was actually provocative in a way. _I really don't know him, his voice is sexy, hmm I wonder what his lips feel like, and what about his body, _her face flushed as a flash of heat flared within her thoughts continuing down a sultry slope. His hands all over her, their naked bodies pressed up against each other, the sounds, smells, taste, the friction, the explosion of pleasure rippling through her body._Oh Kami._ It had been quite a while since a man had touched her body and though she wasn't accustomed to a simple hook up the current setting was getting so seductive she didn't just give in, she jumped in.

"Have you decided?"

He brought her out of her thoughts, "On?"

"On the course of action."

Her head turned quickly to the side. Now he sounded like he was on the other side of the room, but yet she couldn't hear any footsteps. Where was she and who was she with? The cunning kunoichi always enjoyed a puzzle and given the circumstances the enigma lured her further into the tease of the unknown. Thoughts were racing through her mind processing the moment. Catching herself in an awkward silence during her thoughts Emi recovered leading with her new attitude. "Hmm… not just yet but a girl's allowed to change her mind."

_Whoa!_ Her unexpected response caught him by surprise and he somewhat choked on his quick inhalation. A silver eyebrow raised and his lips turned up at their corners_, maybe this isn't over_. Kakashi continued, knowing if he really wanted to, could always use his reputation as a snare but what fun was that, he enjoyed a little bit of the cat and mouse game. "Indeed. It sounds like you have become a bit more… comfortable."

"I have, though you seem to be pacing, moving from place to place. Having a bit of nerves in your own home?" Not knowing the apartment she stayed close to the wall as she evaluated the situation.

The shinobi studied her, she was quiet, her breathing softened; she was analyzing the situation. "Using your senses, a kunoichi perhaps?"

With his acknowledgement of her physical responses she quickly moved to the next line of questioning. Did they have something in common, their occupation maybe? She smirked, treating his presence as such taking a step in to test her theory. "You move with such stealth and in silence, a top level shinobi perchance? A normal man would walk with heavier feet."

He had his answer, only a kunoichi would deduct something like that. _A flirtatious yet perceptive challenge indeed_. "I live for the village, my rank does not matter."

He had moved again, her smile grew wider; he was playing a game, a mind game using her senses against her. Emi enjoyed their spar consisting only with words of sensual tease as weapons, batting the dialogue back and forth. It required quick wit and heighted awareness, so not like her last relationships. What a turn on, the possibilities of what lie in store; his hands, his lips, his breath on her skin, to touch and be touched. This unexpected evening was just increasing in heat, the sexual tension escalating word by word, breath by breath. Emi encouraged him to push further. "Courteous, respectful, not conceited and loyal… a rarity."

"You're smiling kunoichi." It was there, he could hear it in her voice and her breathing. The desire, the lust, this sultry steamy act rapidly approaching only made possible by this chance meeting and a key.

Emi concentrated on his voice turning her head to speak toward him each time, "I suppose I am. But then again, so are you." She threw it back at him, she was as perceptive as he.

It kept building, the tension through this captivating, witty exchange of words, the combination a welcome charm held by few women. It was enticing to say the least. "Possibly, though I do not participate in such an event regularly, this has been far from a typical visit… and much more enjoyable."

He was close. Her heart beat wildly, her body on fire, a heavily flirtatious interaction with a man cloaked in darkness. She took another step forward, "I'm glad that I've been able to entertain you thus far."

"You have become more daring kunoichi, stepping in again. This sudden wave of bravery, hmm… rather curious." He pointed out her change in tone from the timid girl on arrival to a woman presenting a more provocative nature. Their conversation had become verbal foreplay.

A soft playful chuckle escaped her lips. "Curiosity welcomes possibilities, and possibilities are endless."

Emi was in deep now, she was hooked, but so was he, they were both caught in this seething energy of desire.

"It is true, there are many opportunities to be had, but only if one decides to chance them." Kakashi attempted to hold on, keeping his senses about him but was losing his grip.

"Yet you have not detoured me nor repositioned yourself, will you withdrawal… or advance."

Moments passed without an answer.

He accepted her challenge finding her in the darkness. There was no longer a need to escalate the suggestive conversation further. Though Emi would have never acted first given her sexually submissive nature they had both engaged in this sultry duel, the tension finally leading to a breaking point.

Emi could feel the warmth of his body behind her and the heat of his breath on her neck as his lips tickled her skin. She tilted her head to the side inviting him to continue, a pleasurable hum escaping her lips. He had found a hot spot bringing forth an instant reaction; she clutched a handful of his pant leg while the fingers of the other slid up his neck and through his hair.

His voice hummed in her ear, "How could I turn away from someone so lovely."

His hands swept over her clothing one cupping her breast the other traveling to the hem of her skirt inching it up. His fingers played with the thin strings of her undergarments before settling in the divot of her hip pulling her back into him; Emi could feel him through the thin layers of clothing. Aroused wasn't the word; his voice, his hands, the teeth that were now grazing her neck his… _ugh, something that hard would feel…_ "Hmm." This was a full blown sensory attack and he wasn't giving her any time to regroup. Emi followed his arms with her hands reaching his mimicking their movements reveling in his touch and the way it stimulated her body. She circled her hips grinding up against him. A low chuckle rolled out of his throat. If she was actually as shy as she made herself out to be, the temptress inside of her had just broken through.

Kakashi urged her to turn. He wanted to take in the lips that had spoken such whimsical words carried over a playful tone. To feel, to taste the skin beneath her clothing, the sensation was overwhelming; the want, the need for this moment to be with a woman he didn't know, this vixen in the dark. There they stood within inches, chests heaving with anticipation. Their lips moved about one another without touch, heated by moist heavy breaths both somewhat unsure of the others thoughts though the direction in which they were headed was clear.

He gave in. Kakashi threaded his hand through the hair at the base of Emi's neck and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in close. Her lips were luscious, plump and soft moving against his with the same tenacity as his own.

Her hands frisked his clothing searching for clues on his identity. A jacket, she recognized the feel of the material, the presence of pockets and the whirlpool village patch on the back. Emi smiled though her lip lock, "Hmm shinobi." She was right and he was truthful had he not been, he would have lost favor. She unzipped and slid the article off his shoulders. Now looking for specific landmarks her sensitive finger tips traced his face. He knew what she was doing and he let her. _The scar, only one it could be. _With his identity known Emi fell further into this sultry dance, she knew she was in capable hands.

He chuckled through a grin, with her given reaction after finding the scar, he knew she knew.

However her identity was still a mystery. Kakashi desired to know the kunoichi that had walked through his door so shy but now was anything but. His hands felt about her clothing. Finding a ribbon lacing the back of her top closed he realized it was the hazel eyed brunette. Though her name did not come quickly to mind and her voice unfamiliar, he could picture her face and body, which was all he needed to create a mental picture. Kakashi pulled gently at the satin ribbon elongating the lacing, loosening the corset. Though it was only for decoration it lessened restriction. Understanding his ambitions she softly moved his hand to the side closure. Removing the alluring article his hands caressed the skin of her back; it felt smooth like silk and warm to the touch. He resisted greed. Immediately rushing to the obvious features in lieu of exposure would ruin the experience, this visit was different. The verbal foreplay laid everything out. She was clever, witty not just a one and done, he gave her more of chivalrous respect than an outright primal barrage of groping, pawing and pulling. Though not romantic in any way, he honestly savored the perception, reveled in it; a woman's body in his arms, the soft skin beneath his fingertips, her lips against his, enjoying it not for the sake of primal necessity but for the sake of human touch.

Emi followed him into the sensory experience, she was extremely perceptive every impression more blissful than the last. With the pull of a zipper her skirt floated to the floor settling in a small pool about her feet. Kakashi urged one leg up around his waist caressing its entire length as the other hand supported her back. Their breathing became more rapid, the kisses more intermittent. Thoughts were interrupted by what their bodies were doing, touching, feeling. He urged the other leg around his waist as he cradled her underneath with the other.

Emi tightened around him and gave direction as she quickly pulled away from his lips to take a breath, "Take me there."

Kakashi wasted no time, taking orders was part of the shinobi profession and in this case, willfully fell under her command. Their lips not missing a beat he laid her down softly leading with one hand sliding over the surface of the sheets as the other supported her around the waist. Feeling the bed underneath, she settled into its firmness loosening her grip on him.

Emi could feel his length as he pressed it up against her showing the desire his body had for this moment. He pressed harder, increasing the friction between them rubbing himself up and down in short but slow strokes. Her hands moved across his clothing sliding under the material of his shirt urging him to remove it. Kakashi rose up as he straddled her body and obliged Emi's request slipping the form fitting shinobi attire over his head. She sat up, her fingers softly perused the landscape of his body. Each muscle so defined it felt as if she was running her hands over chiseled stone. Leaning forward she inhaled taking in his scent placing kisses on his body, her tongue accompanying the gentle movement of her lips as Emi pleased her taste buds with the salty flavor of his skin.

Kakashi remained completely still letting Emi explore his body. Her touch a provocative pleasure, her lips an intoxicating feature affecting him wherever they touched his body. Pulling away from this sensation required great effort, only acting once she could reach no further was he able to reciprocate. He returned to her lips lowering Emi back down to the bed once again. She reached down and he lifted slightly allowing her access to the waist of his pants which she easily unfastened and slid her hands under stroking the skin beneath his clothing. He hummed into her mouth softy enjoying the finesse of her touch. Emi followed with a quick inhale taking note of the combination of length and girth.

Leaving her mouth he traveled downward each warm breath whisping over her skin as she tangled her fingers in his silver hair. His lips continued on exploring her womanly features. He teased them with his mouth drawing in each peak, rounded and flicked at them with his tongue. The other was given attention as his hand kneaded its supple flesh and taunted its pink crest gently gripping and pulling as he rolled it between his fingers listening to the barely audible hums.

Further he traveled between her breasts to her stomach. Emi bit her bottom lip slightly as a pleasurable chuckle passed over her lips, his touch, his moist breath and soft tongue tickling and causing her to fidget beneath him. Kakashi reached for the lacey material, the only thing left covering her skin. Hooking a finger around the material between her legs he pulled his knuckle up and through one of the most sensitive zones of her body. A pitched exhale accompanied a slight flinch as Maiha lifted her hips slightly aiding in their removal and he pulled them downward slowly sliding them off her legs and tossing them aside before shedding the only piece of clothing he had left.

Kakashi moved slowly back up her body, hands gliding over her silken legs knowing soon they would be wrapped around him. He settled in between and leaned forward finding her lips, taking them in softly, and gently caressing them with his own, one last passionate moment before lust carried them any further. Their cheeks brushing, the soft breathes into each other's ears the smell of her hair, her perfume, his cologne the salty taste of sweat on skin.

Emi ran her fingertips down his back, his hips and then a hand between reaching for him, she helped him, guided him. Slowly he pushed into her warmth both mewling into each other's mouths through each drawn out second; the first push the pleasure of ultimate intimacy, though he stopped half way before pulling back, repeating the same motion.

Something within her snapped, her mind pushing out any want for sensual, passionate affection she was use to. Emi pulled herself close whispering coarsely over heavy breaths near his ear, "All of it, I want it all."

Kakashi paused, a grin spread across his face. She was there already, he had control, and every move he made from here would push or pull her away from the edge. Emi was submissive but yet craved the improper thoughts, indecent fondling, highly suggestive phrases, and every lewd smutty action necessary to reach that erotic eruption.

He continued on, the same speed the same movement waiting for reaction; he would only give her what she wanted upon demand. Her lips moved about his fiercely until she finally pulled away "Stop teasing me."

He smirked and drove into her warmth only stopping when they rested against each other with Emi tipping her hips pulling him in as deep as he could go. A low moan pushed out over a heavy exhale escaped them. His lips were motionless against hers, breathing heavily attempting to gather himself before continuing any further. In the midst of all the teasing he had momentarily lost thought. Though the feeling could never be forgotten subduing his inner man suppressed the absolute pleasure this primal need had brought about.

Emi tightened her legs around him softly running her fingers over his back; one hand threading through his hair the other to the small of his back and pulled him in close. Her lips grazed his ear "Mmm… don't stop."

He woke, dirty words from a woman he didn't really know, filth seeping up from the books kept under the mattress. "Just enjoying the way you feel."

A fantasy becoming reality, to be with him, it was hot almost unreal and if it wasn't who cares, she sure as hell didn't. A pleasurable hum rolled out of her mouth. "I could say the same about you."

He chuckled softly before his mouth consumed her lips. Her legs caressing his sides her hands sweeping across the skin of his back. Their senses were heightened by pleasure; the sounds of suckling lips, low hums and intermittent breaths, the taste, the texture and movement of tongues, the exploration of each other's bodies and the familiar scent unique to each.

Each movement pushed them; each drawn out second of the friction in between directed them toward the edge. Each thrust slamming into her bringing a course breath, periods of pulsed movements plunging deep and slow accompanied every pleasurable exhale. He teased her, taunted her mounting the buildup as his own only escalated.

Emi tightened her grip around him; their lips no longer touched the panting left her gasping for air. Each pitched breath echoed, every low groan in her short breaths told him she was getting closer. Not until he heard a long pleasurable moan that rolled out over her lips did he begin to unravel. Deeper, faster he pulsed moving her up the bed to the headboard until finally he pushed her over the edge, and as her body seized around him pulled him down with her.

After a few moments Kakashi pulled himself out and clumsily moved to the side rolling onto his back._Oh Kami, that was just… ugh,_ the two echoed each other's thoughts. The air was electrified, the room tinged with the scent of sex and sweat as the two laid next to each other breathing heavy still reeling from the euphoric high. He had forgotten how good it felt, this release, such an amount of stress lifted off his shoulders and all it took was just this one act.

To her it was unlike any other. The room was still spinning and Emi's face held an ear to ear grin, _No way did that just happen!_

An awkward pause of silence came about as they caught their breath. The 'now what' thoughts had entered their minds. Soon the brunette sat up and began the search for her clothes. "I um… guess I should be going." She was unsure where to go from there but didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Uh… yeah," Kakashi slipped out confused on her hurry to leave. He didn't expect her to stay and cuddle but her abruptness was a little puzzling.

Emi felt about the apartment finding her way around. Without light it was extremely difficult to locate her clothing though other than her shoes there were only three other articles to find. Having an idea where the corset and her skirt lay the real challenge was her undergarments. Something that small could be anywhere. She decided to go for the larger articles of clothing first. Slipping them on quickly Emi turned in the direction from which she came completely forgetting about what she left in the bedroom. Feeling she needed to say something a phrase just dropped out of her mouth, "I guess I'll… see you around."

"Um yeah… uh see ya?" He was close, almost as if he walked her out.

Emi stepped out on the doorstep and took a deep breath after the door shut behind her replaying what she had said to him. _Oh how embarrassing 'See you around'? Really?_ She slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand.

A breeze rushed up her skirt reminding her of the one article she had forgotten to find in her haste to leave. _Should I knock and ask if I can go in and find them, how could I explain myself?_ It was going to be awkward if she left them behind or not. However, she didn't want to be presumed as 'that girl', the one that leaves clothing behind to remember her by.

Turning she raised her hand up to the door and as she reached forward it opened before her knuckles could make contact. Emi stood a minute looking at the gap. Why would it have become ajar without effort? Knocking twice she called out before peering in "Um, Hello? I'm sorry but uh… this is so embarrassing, I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" Kakashi asked in a pleasant voice.

"My, um…"

"These?" He held the thin stringed undergarment over his hooked finger.

Emi knew by the sound of his voice what he was referring to. She reached out moving her arms around slowly trying to find them. Once she felt the material she gently collected them. "Uh thanks." _Thank Kami it's so dark in here._ The Brunette could feel a crimson blush creep onto her face.

Trying to walk back out the door he stopped her, "You know I never actually lock my door."

Emi stopped wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"For some reason I decided to bring my key with me tonight. Humph interesting how that worked out."

Emi smiled, it was obvious by the tone of his voice he had enjoyed their chance meeting. "You know I don't make a habit of seeking men out after parties." She pushed the conversation back at him just as before. "But in this case it seems I have had the pleasure of visiting a less traveled part of the village."

"Maybe you should come out this way more often."

Was he suggesting future meetings?

"Maybe. I seem to have some down time every now and again."

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

His breath wisped over her lips.

Emi stammered slightly, "Not particularly."

"I'm sure I could find something to occupy your time." Kakashi quietly pushed the door shut behind her, locking it with a quick twist of his wrist.

"I thought you never locked your door," Emi brushed his lips with hers.

"Only when I have important things to do and don't want to be disturbed."

Emi chuckled softly as their lips moved about one another making a quick mental note before she got too carried away to thank Anko on breaking her out of the rut she was in; Tomorrow of course when she had more time.

[]

Thanks for reading. I thought about starting out with a story line and then have a chapter for multiple shinobi with the Kahona 9+ just an idea but hey I think it would be fun to write. ;)


End file.
